


Sweet Dreams

by dontwannaleavethecongo



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blowjobs, Cliche, Dreaming, Facial, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Spitroasting, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 17:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16202555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwannaleavethecongo/pseuds/dontwannaleavethecongo
Summary: This is super cliche, im s o r r yAlso this is Day 4s prompt because life happens, but I will do a prompt everyday.Kink: spitroasting





	Sweet Dreams

Knight Jäger was running late. Not just ‘fashionably late’, but ‘the party already ended, and everyone is already passed out drunk’ late. She hurried down the halls of the Prydwen, quickly tying back her long-brown hair into a high ponytail. She chastised herself under her breath. Paladin Danse and her had just gotten back from clearing Fort Strong and securing the nuclear weapons. Her mentor had instructed her that they needed to go speak to Elder Maxson for a quick debriefing. Knight Jäger had insisted that she needed time to clean the blood and guts out of her clothes and hair. Paladin Danse had agreed and decided to do the same. She finished long before he did, and as such thought she had time for a nap. The nap turned into what felt like the second longest coma of her life.  
She made it to Elder Maxson’s room, the metal door loomed before her. Before she could lift a hand to knock she heard a voice to her right. “You’re late,” Paladin Danse leaned against the door to his room. Arms crossed in front of him, his brow furrowed in anger. He was wearing a white t-shirt that was tight against his muscular frame, his orange Brotherhood of Steel suit tied around his waist. Jäger felt a small blush rise on her cheeks. She was attracted to him already and seeing him like this wasn’t helping much.  
“I’m sorry sir, I los-”  
“I don’t need to hear your excuses Knight. Don’t let it happen again.”  
Paladin Danse moved and knocked on the door. “Come in,” a booming voice from the other side of the door called. They stepped through, Knight Jäger first followed by Paladin Danse who closed the door behind him. Elder Maxson stood from his desk and turned to face his subordinates. “I expected you to be here over an hour ago,” his face soured, “I expected better from you Paladin, and from you Knight. This type of behavior won’t be tolerated.”  
Knight Jäger heard the door lock behind her and felt Paladin Danse walk up behind her and she felt his hand run up the back of her neck while his other hovered tantalizing over her waist. She felt a blush run across her cheeks. This really couldn’t be happening, could it. Wait…what was Elder Maxson doing?! He was stalking towards her, taking off his coat in a flourish and throwing it over a chair. Elder Maxson was now standing directly in front of her, she could see his muscles bulging through the black leather of his suit. He leaned in close his beard tickling the side of her face, he whispered to her, “Paladin Danse and I have already discussed your punishment. But if you don’t want it, then we can…stop.” Elder Maxson rested his hands on her shoulders and kissed down her cheek. Paladin Danse moved his hands so they were now both resting on her waist, his lips on the other side of her neck, “So what do you think, Knight Jäger? Are you ready to receive your punishment?”  
They waited patiently while she figured out what she wanted to do. She was sandwiched between two very attractive men, and honestly, she just wanted to see where this would go. “Yes please,” she whispered.  
Both men chuckled. Elder Maxson began sucking softly on the flesh of Knight Jäger’s neck and she moaned softly. Paladin Danse moved his hands upwards from her waist to her breasts. He leaned down and tickled her earlobe with his lips. She gasped as Paladin Danse’s large hands groped her firmly. Squeezing her soft, supple flesh through her Brotherhood of Steel flight suit. Elder Maxson’s hands moved southward and gripped her buttocks. His lips moved up to her mouth and pressed them firmly to hers. His tongue brushed across her lips and she opened her mouth. Their tongues brushed together and danced in each other’s mouths. They moaned in the kiss. “My turn,” Danse declared, pushing Elder Maxson off Knight Jäger. Paladin Danse moved a hand to grip underneath her chin and pull her mouth towards his own. She gasped as his mouth planted itself on her own. Their tongues began mingling and he moaned.  
The two were so preoccupied, Knight Jäger didn’t realize that Elder Maxson had stopped squeezing her ass and was now fiddling with the zipper on her suit. Paladin Danse moved his hands as Elder Maxson zipped the zipper down. Danse grabbed the edges of the fabric and began tugging the suit over her shoulders, meanwhile Elder Maxson reached behind her to unclasp her bra. She pulled off of Paladin Danse, “Hold on boys. The two of you are a little over dressed. Don’t you think?”  
Elder Maxson chuckled, “You heard the lady, Danse.”  
They led her to the bed in the room and she watched as both mean teased her by slowly removing their clothes. She sat on the mattress and giggled when Danse removed his white t-shirt revealing his hard abs and pecs. Elder Maxson slowly unzipped his flight suit and took it off. A long scar ran down his chiseled, hairy body. Both men were soon standing before her in their boxers. Knight Jäger moaned appreciatively as she beckoned the men to her. They both leaned over her each one on either side, and each with a hand holding onto the waistline of her flight suit. With a hard tug the suit and her underwear were completely removed.   
She laid there naked on Elder Maxson’s bed with two buff soldiers in front of her, ready to pleasure her every whim. “You know, this isn’t really a punishment,” Knight Jäger smirked. Paladin Danse moved and began kissing Knight Jäger again, meanwhile Elder Maxson moved and began sucking on one of her nipples. Hardening it to a peak and laved it with his tongue. Knight Jäger moaned under the ministrations of both the men. She felt them rubbing their hardened erections against her body. Danse reach down and rubbed his fingers between the folds of her pussy. “Mmmm, oh god,” she moaned into Danse’s mouth.   
Elder Maxson moved up to her neck, kissing along the way. Paladin Danse suddenly moved down between her legs. His mouth covering her clit as he rubbed his tongue on it. She squirmed at the change of touch. She moaned, loudly, swearing under her breath. Elder Maxson moved to his knees pulling his cock out of the confines of his underwear. Knight Jäger turned her head her lips mere inches away from her Elder’s thick, veiny cock. “You’re making an awful lot of noise, Knight. So, let’s put that mouth to good use.”  
She parted her lips and he entered her. He moaned softly, and her tongue teased the underside of his cock. A low rumble built up in his chest. Paladin Danse moaned, sucking on Knight Jäger’s clit. His tongue moved and circled around her opening. She moaned around Elder Maxson’s cock. Elder Maxson took ahold of Knight Jäger’s ponytail and pulled her down gently. She moaned in surprise and tasted the saltiness of his cock as it delved deeper into her mouth. “I think she’s ready,” Danse murmured giving her clit one last kiss before ascending, planting kisses up her pelvis and stomach.  
Elder Maxson pulled out. “What’s going on,” she asked, confused.  
“We’re gonna need you on your knees for this next part,” Paladin Danse instructed, helping her to her knees.   
“We’re all gonna need you on your hands,” Elder Maxson kissed the top of her head as she crouched down.  
Paladin Danse situated himself behind her rubbing his erection along her slit. “Don’t fill her yet, Elder,” Danse said lustfully, “I want to hear her moan for this part.”  
Elder Maxson nodded respectfully backing away. Knight Jäger whimpered and moaned as her mentor lined himself up with her opening and slowly pushed his way in. She clutched the sheets of the bed. Danse was thick, but it felt good having him inside of her. He was fully seated inside of her and he gave her time to adjust to his size. She nodded, ready for him to move. He leaned over her and pulled out most of the way before thrusting back in. She began moaning with each of his movements, moving her own hips to meet his. Her fluids began flowing out, causing a wet, lewd slapping noise with each thrust. “Oh, fuck Danse,” she moaned.  
“If you’re ready to jump in Elder Maxson, feel free,” Danse offered up.  
“I think I might take you up on that offer Danse,” Elder Maxson leaned down and forced Knight Jäger to look up at him, “That is, if our sweet, little Knight wants me too.”  
The Knight looked her Elder in his eyes, “Oh fuck yes please.”  
Elder Maxson smirked and moved so his hard cock was in her face again. She quickly swallowed him into her mouth. Maxson watched intently, he started to thrust slightly, trying to line up his thrusts with Danse’s. When Danse thrusted in, Maxson didn’t. And when Maxson thrusted in, Danse pulled out. They interchanged back and forth. Every one of them moaning and grunting. Knight Jäger came first, shouting Danse’s name. Her pussy clamped down on Paladin Danse’s cock. “Oh shit,” he moaned as he thrusted deeper. Coming inside her pleasurable hole. Elder Maxson held out the longest. When he came, he pulled out. His seed coating her face and lips.  
Elder Maxson smirked and admired the work he did. Paladin Danse moaned and leaned down, kissing her shoulder blades. “Oh, Knight Jäger,” Danse moaned in her ear, squeezing her buttocks, “You need to wake up now.”  
Knight Jäger’s eyes widened, “Wait…what?”  
Elder Maxson’s voice morphed into Paladin Danse’s voice, “We need to hurry. We shouldn’t leave Elder Maxson waiting.”  
Another voice seemingly came from nowhere, it sounded a bit like Proctor Ingram’s, “Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever seen some one sleep so… soundly.”  
Everything around Knight Jäger melted away as she stirred awake. She knew that was too good to be true. Her mentor stood over her, she looked at the time, it had only been fifteen minutes since she showered. She sat up slowly, Proctor Ingram was standing off behind Paladin Danse. “I’ll meet you in the debriefing room,” he said getting up, trying to hide the rosy color of his cheeks, leaving her behind with Proctor Ingram. Proctor Ingram had a shit-eating grin on her face. “What, is there something-”  
“You really don’t remember?” Proctor Ingram whispered, “It sounded like you were having a really good dream.”  
Knight Jäger flustered and stammered trying to come up with an explanation. She finally managed, “Does he know?”  
“Danse? Yeah probably. He and I were one our way to get you when we both heard you… moaning,” Proctor Ingram winked. “It happens.”  
She left the room, power armor sighing as she did so. Knight Jäger hurried out of bed, she needed to catch up to Danse and explain… something. She didn’t know what she was going to say, but it would be more awkward if she didn’t. “Paladin,” she called as he came into view. He didn’t slow down, in fact he seemed to speed up just a bit. “Danse wait!”  
He halted and turned around lips pursed and avoiding eye contact. “What do you want Knight?”  
“I just needed to apologize for what happened back there.”  
Paladin Danse rolled his eyes and turned to leave, “There’s nothing that needs to be discussed.”  
She reached out and grabbed his arm. He quickly turned, his face red. “Danse,” she held firmly, “I can’t control my dreams. I don’t view you like that at all.”  
A different emotion crossed his features. Was is hurt? It couldn’t be. He was far to firm in his beliefs to break the rules. He wouldn’t ever fraternize with a subordinate. “Let’s go,” he finally said, “We shouldn’t keep the Elder waiting.”  
He turned and left, Knight Jäger followed quickly on his heels.


End file.
